Interviews gone wrong: Sonic Edition
by TheWritingGamer
Summary: Welcome to "The Video Game View!" In this edition we will be interviewing many different characters from Sonic! Hopefully this time our interviews won't go horribly wrong, but somehow I seriously doubt that... A collection of one-shots. Rated T for bad words and sometimes violence! Please read and review!
1. Knuckles

**YAY! Another fanfiction! And guess what? I got hired to work at 'The video game view!' thevideogamer hired me! Now I can interview them myself!**

**Let's see today I'm interviewing... Knuckles!? Oh crap, might as well dig up my grave now...**

**DUDES AND DUDETTES OF THE WORLD! I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR WHAT NOT! ALSO I DO NOT OWN ALL OF THIS STORY THEVIDEOGAMER THOUGHT OF MOST OF IT! I JUST TWEEKED IT A BIT! OKAY I WILL STOP SHOUTING NOW SO YOU CAN READ THE STORY! GO! **

* * *

"We're on the air in three, two –" Thevideogamer's assistant, Jacob, started to say.

"Jacob, we've been already been on for two minutes." I interrupted as I wondered how he got hired.

"Uh yeah, I knew that; I'm testing you okay? I'm testing you! Congrats you passed!" Jacob being obvious that he wasn't 'testing' me.

"Yeah sure." I said as I rolled my eyes

"What I was!" Jacob protested.

"So Knuckles," I said, ignoring Jacob, "You're Sonic's friend and rival at times, correct?"

"Hey I'm not done yet!" Jacob yelled.

"You are unless you would like a nice pretty little pink slip!" I retorted

"Okay! Will talk about this later!" Jacob yelled to me, still trying to get his chance.

"Yeah how about never." I replied

"Awww…fine" Jacob said finally admitting defeat.

"Good! Anyways knuckles?" I said to him wanting to know his answer.

"Yeah…" Kuckles said "You would know that if you did your research."

"Yes, I know." I said embarrassed "Speaking of doing my research, I hear you like grapes?"

"Uh, yeah." Knuckles said while rolling his eyes "Why does it matter?"

"Do you like them as much as Sonic likes chili dogs?" I asked

"Uh…Sure, I guess." Knuckles said as he stared at me like I was an idiot.

"That's a lot!" I said knowing that I must have sounded like an idiot by now.

"…Uh, well, they're pretty good if you ask me…" Knuckles said and then he asked me the question I knew he going to ask "Are you retarded?"

"I would like to think I'm not…why?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Cuz your questions are." Knuckles said.

"Hey now! Hey now, no need to be rude! But uh…yeah sorry about the dumb questions. While thevideogamer was interviewing him, Sonic broke a window, then sprinted from our studio and we lost most of our scripts…"

"Are you sure that's the only thing you have lost?" Knuckles asked me.

'What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean are you sure you haven't lost your viewers yet too?" Knuckles asked.

*sigh* "I know…" I said as I rested my head onto my right hand, then I took my hand away as my eyes grew wide. "Oh, I know! We didn't lose our fan mail! We don't really have a lot…But there _are_ a few questions that our fans wanted us to ask you!"

"You have fans?" Knuckles asked obviously shocked.

"You could have at least tried to look a little less shocked!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, but anyways, sure I'll answer a few questions."

"Okay, okay!" I said while looking at a notecard "This one is pretty good! Are you in a romantic relationship with Rouge?"

"Omigod no! BAT GIRL? Absolutely not!" Knuckles Shouted.

"Really? Because Sonic Adventure 2 hints otherwise…I said as I smiled slyly.

"Oh yeah…" Knuckles started, "That was my least favorite of the games because of that stupid scene! They made us do that to start-up some cute fan ideas, but they would have thought of it anyway! I mean, they have ShadAmy. SHADAMY! What do they call us, KnuckRouge?

"Actually, I think it's just RougeKnuckles." I corrected

"No, no, NO! It's obviously Ruckles!" Jacob yelled looking quite proud of himself

"Ruckles? Really?" I asked.

"What the [**bleep]** do you even do for this failing excuse of a talk show?! HUH?!" Knuckles yelled at Jacob

"Umm…I don't actually know what I'm suppose to do. I mean, TheVideoGamer and Animeobsessed1214 always call me their assistant, but I don't even get to go on the show!" Jacob explained

"Yeah, WritingGamer! You should have more respect for Jacob!" Knuckles scolded me.

"Hey now I gave him a coupon to target didn't I?" I said trying to defend myself.

"It was already expired!" Jacob replied.

"What more do you want then the wonders of an expired coupon?" I asked.

"I demand a raise, and, um…A promotion, and, umm…More Vitamin C! Yeah!" Jacob said agin looking quite proud of himself.

"First off, we'll talk about the raise with thevideogamer, second off, no promotion, and finally, well, I'm not sure how to respond to that last one…" I reasoned

"How about you Knuxies? You get me!" Jacob said turning to knuckles for support.

"Um…I'm just gonna go to my nice fridge of grapes now…" Knuckled said as he slowly got of his chair and left.


	2. Silver, Shadow and Sonic

**Yay! So I finished another one! Sorry it took so long but Thevideogamer and I have been working on Elurigh High so, yeah... Disclaimer: I do not own anything but myself, I don't even own Jacob, he belongs to Videogamer...**

**I walked into the interview room as slowly as possible. Why was I so happy you ask? Well Shadow, Silver and Sonic 'generously volunteered' to come get an interview...yeah...sure. This can't go well...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked into the interview room as slowly as possible. Why was I so happy you ask? Well Shadow, Silver and Sonic 'generously volunteered' to come get an interview...yeah...sure. The most likely thing that happened was probably that Sonic wanted to gloat about his awesomeness and dragged Shadow with him because he knew that videogamer liked Shadow the most, and obviously Shadow didn't want to suffer alone so he dragged Silver along...hm now that I think about that's probably exactly what happened. Anyway, I walked into the room to see videogamer's assistant Jacob talking to Silver, well not really talking more like freaking out while Silver was trying to fix a broken camera (why am I not surprised?) as ignored what the idiotic assistant and the silver hedgehog were doing I looked to my right to see that Shadow was laughing at a very angry Sonic and for some reason Sonic was completely silent which definitely meant that something was wrong, but I just figured that he was nervous or something. I sighed and walked over to Silver and Jacob because I knew no matter how much I didn't want to I had to do something.  
"So, is it fixable?" I asked Silver making him and Jacob jump.  
"Heh, heh, i-is what f-fixable?" Jacob asked nervously, trying to hide the camera and being COMPLETELY obvious.  
"Oh, cut the crap Jacob I know you broke videogamer's camera...hey isn't that her favorite camera too?" I asked not even trying to comfort him.  
"I'm so fired..." Jacob said sadly.  
"Not just fired, dude, videogamer's going to kill you," I said, okay so maybe I was going out of my way to make him worried, but who wouldn't? It's like if someone offered you gold would you just say no? I wouldn't, of course unless it was fake or- anyway yeah I wouldn't pass that up!  
"Could you PLEASE not tell her?" Jacob asked.  
"Doesn't matter if I tell her or not she's going to find out eventually, come one let's just get on with the interview."  
Silver went to go sit with Shadow and Sonic and I sat right across from them.  
"Okay so we are live i 2" Jacob said then pointed to us.  
"So," I said to start up the conversation, "Sonic tell me what it's like to be the main character in these games?"  
SILENCE  
"Uh, Sonic?"  
"Oh, right," Shadow said, "Silver, you can let go of him now."  
"Aw, fine," Silver said as he stopped glowing-wait, he was glowing!?  
"Finally!" Sonic gasped, "So what's it like to be the main character?-"  
"Yes, that is what I sai-"  
"Well, it's like awesome! Everyone respects you-"  
"Wrong-" Shadow interrupted before getting interrupted.  
"And everyone looks up to you-"  
"Doesn't mean the same thing-" Silver said before getting interrupted.  
Sonic babbled on for a while before I got annoyed, "Okay Silver you can shut him up again,"  
Silver nodded and started to glow blue-green and suddenly Sonics' blabbing turned into 'mph mmmmmmmmmm! mpmpmppmmphmphmph!' After realizing that it was never going to work, he decided to stop trying.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Shadow said relaxing into his seat.

"Uh, yeah," I said, "Okay, anyway, next question, uh, this is a weird one from the fans-"

"You have fans?" Shadow interrupted.

"Oh come on!" I said, "First it was Knuckles, now you guys! I'll have you know that we have a few fans!"

"Oh yeah? How many?"

"7..." I said in defeat.

"Actually," Jacob interrupted, "We just lost another viewer so make that 3."

"Jacob," I said.

"Yeah?"

"7 Minus 1 doesn't equal- Ya know what never mind I don't care. Anyway Silver."

"Oh god."

"Are you gay?"

"What?!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA!" Shadow laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't start laughing yet Shadow," I said with a smirk on my face, "This one says Shadow, you seriously need to reveal your love to Amy."

SILENCE

"Uh, Shadow?"

"THE HORROR!" Shadow shrieked as Silver started to laugh. "What kind of abomination is this?!" And with that Shadow ran out of the room.

"Darn it, Videogamer's gonna kill me for letting Shadow go..." I said quietly. I suddenly realized that when Shadow ran out of the room he also knocked over Silver, he was fine but the telekinesis restraint of Sonic was now released.

"AHAHHAHAHAHA!" Sonic laughed, "Silver's gay! **(a/n sorry! I'm not a homophobe! I swear! Gay people are just as normal as us, this just fits with the story because that's what a lot of people say!)**

"I am not!" Silver yelled as he grabbed Sonic with his telekinesis and threw him against the wall.

"Oh grea-" But I never got to finish my sentence because Silver then took the chair that I was still sitting in and threw it at the camera... Why do our interviews always go wrong?


	3. Shadow, Sonic and Amy

**This story is dedicated to sonicx2219 you're awesome dude/dudette!**

**Sonic, Shadow and Amy decided to give us a second try. I can't decide if that is good news or if someone just told me that the world was going to end on my birthday...**

* * *

"I'd like to thank all three of you for coming back to the set and giving all of us at The Video Game View a second chance!" I said with enthusiasm, at least on the outside, on the inside I was thinking about how I REALLY was hoping to have a day off but…

FLASH BACK

"Oh my gosh!" Videogamer screamed

"What! Who died?!" I asked TOTALLY "Prepared" for that…

"Sonic, Amy and SHADOW agreed to get interviewed on Video Game View again!"

"Really, I thought they would give up after a while, but oh well. Have fun interviewing them!"

"Oh I can't interview them, I have to go to my friend's birthday party tomorrow and I already said I would go!"

"Oh okay then, I guess there just won't be an interview," and that is when Videogamer started to give me the puppy dog face. "Uh, Videogamer, as cold as this sounds, no…" I said with the most serious face I could manage.

"Oh PLEASE?" Videogamer begged, "This is Shadow we're talking about!"

"And wouldn't you feel better if you interviewed him yourself?"

"But I can't! I said I would go to her party!"

"Sorry Videogamer, but I'm not going to interview them!"

END FLASH BACK

"_Yeah, whatever happened to THAT idea?"_ I thought to myself.

"Don't sweat it!" Sonic said, snapping me out of my thoughts

"I'll go where ever Sonic goes!" Amy said while starring longingly at Sonic.

"Oh, heh heh that's not very necessary-" Sonic said nervously.

"Whatever," Shadow said ignoring Sonic and Amy, "I figured I wouldn't be doing anything interesting today."

"Oh my god…" Sonic said with a horrified look on his face.

"What?" Amy and I asked in unison, and that's when Amy started to glare at me, most likely thinking that I was going to steal Sonic away from her (like that was ever gonna happen)...

"Shadow spoke more than three words, the end MUST be near…"

"Shut up." Shadow growled as he fingered his gun. I don't want to know how he got that past security, nor do I care.

"…Anyway," I said awkwardly as I inched away from the glaring hedgehogs, "I got Sonic the Hedgehog for PS3 the other day. I thought it was great, but did you guys like it? It's got amazing graphics for a 2006 game.

"Oh my God," Sonic said, with an offended look on his face, "so THIS is what you were doing instead of playing my new game! Why stick to the old ones?"

"That's right!" Amy yelled in defense of Sonic, "Sonic's new game is WAY better than THAT old thing! I mean, who needs Silver anyway? He's nothing compared to Sonic!"

"Hey!" I protested, angry that she insulted Silver, "He's my fav-"

"Can it Sonic!" Shadow interrupted, "Animeobsessed clearly admires my work and wants all the games with me in them. Isn't that right, Gamer?"

"Well –" I said, before I got interrupted. AGAIN.

"That's obviously full of crap, Right Animeobsessed!?" Sonic said, looking at me with suspicion.

"You can't say that you would actually take Shadow over Sonic. Right?" Amy asked me, as she took out her hammer, still glaring daggers at me.

"W-Well actually –"

"I was right!" Shadow grinned.

"Well," I said "that's kind of true, but –"

"WHAT?!" Sonic screamed, "I knew I shouldn't have given you a second chance, I just KNEW IT!"

"Yeah!" Amy yelled "You're not worth Sonic's time!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow laughed as Sonic continued to yell "I knew it!" standing up so quickly that he knocked the chair over. And at that point Amy decided that it was the perfect time to get up AND ATTACK ME.

"C'mon, not this again!" I yelled as I hid behind the chair I was sitting in to avoid Amy, "I don't deserve another demotion!

"You deserve time in prison!" Sonic yelled.

"You deserve time in h*ll b*tch!" Amy yelled in a menacing voice that made Jacob scream like a little girl and practically drop the camera.

"Why are YOU so mad Amy?!" I said, looking up from my chair, "Now you can have Sonic to yourself!"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Now that I know there isn't any competition, I can have my beloved Sonic all to myself!"

"Oh god… You really DO deserve time in prison! How could you make me do such a horrible thing like making me spend time with HER?!" Sonic said as he pointed to Amy.

"Me?! I didn't do anything!" I protested, hiding behind my chair again as Sonic started to throw things at me.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Shadow laughed as he ate a Swiss roll (AN: Credit goes to Sonic Paradox Team) that he got from who knows where. Bad call, for he started to choke as the paramedics (yes, we can afford paramedics... barely...) came in a and took him away. Along with the paramedics, the security guards also came in and took Sonic away. Amy just ran out of the room screaming "Sonic!"

...I hate you Videogamer...

The End

* * *

**Yes! After such a long time I finished this story! Now I have to work on Elurigh High... *sigh* I'll work on that after I play some video games... **


	4. Elurigh High Shadow, Silver and Sonic

**Just a little warning you might want to read the ELURIGH HIGH series or else you will be completely and utterly confused.**

**You saw the three hedgehogs get interviewed (you did see that right?). Now what about their human counterparts?... oh great more chaos... I hate my life... Warning: If you have never read the Elurigh High series by theanimegamers then you will be completely and utterly lost. R&R please!**

* * *

"I would like to thank you guys for giving us another shot." I said I faced the human versions of the hedgehogs.

"Another?" Sonic asked confused, "This is our first time here..."

"Oh, right of course" I said awkwardly while I mentally scolded myself for forgetting that the humans didn't know about their hedgehog counterparts. "I, uh meant, I can't believe you actually came! Which is a good thing, I thought you would reject us!"

"I only came so I could get out of school," Shadow said already unhappy (great, videogamers going LOVE that *cough, cough sarcastic cough*).

"Well, for once I agree with Shadow," Silver said, "I am NOT looking forward to being Professor Robotnik's lab rat."

"And I'm here because I wanna be FAMOUS!" Sonic said with twinkling eyes, "I always dreamed of becoming the next famous scientist! Funny that I mentioned that, yesterday I got my master degree in hydraulics, it wasn't that hard all I had to do was take this test about-"

"So, let's get on with the questions," I interrupted really not wanting to hear the facts that I got wrong on my Hydraulics EXPLORE project. (AN: inside Joke), "What it like living together?"

"Oh don't even start this!" Shadow said as he sat up in his chair, "Sonic is so uptight and HAVE YOU HEARD HIM SING!? IT LIKE A PERSON SCREAMING BECAUSE THEIR FINGER NAIL COMPLETELY CAME OFF BECAUSE THEY WERE PRESSING TO HARD WHEN THEY WERE SCRATCHING THE CHALK BOARD!"

"Hey!" Sonic shouted, "Mommy and daddy said that I was a great singer!-"

"Okay guys," Silver said as he sweat dropped, "Let's calm do-"

"Even better than Silver!" Sonic interrupted.

"What!?" Silver screeched, "That's a lie! You stupid f*cking b*tching liar!"

And that is when Sonic started cry his eyes out... lucky. Me...

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic cried, "Shadow! Silver said some mean things to me and made a boo-boo to my ego!"

"Good," Shadow replied smirking, "It needed one."

"Shut up you perverted player! Maria will never love you!" Silver screamed

"Someone hasn't taken their bipolar meds yet!" I said slightly amused, "Shadow you aren't gonna let him slide with that right?"

"Your d*mn right!" Shadow growled as he fingered his gun. I don't know how he got that past security and nor do I care. Wow, dashavoo...

"Okay!" I said wanting to stop the fight before I got another demotion, "let's not get TO violent here guys."

"Shut up b*tch!" Silver and Shadow yelled in unison.

"Wah!" Sonic cried, "Silver and Shadow are fighting again! I knew I shouldn't have given this a chance, I just KNEW IT!"

"Huh," I mumbled to myself, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Sonic!" Shadow growled, "Tell this freak that he sheds like a dog!"

"Well-" Sonic started.

"Sonic!" Silver yelled, "Tell this low life pervert that he's a total slob!"

"You white haired-" Shadow started before Silver telekinetically closed his mouth shut.

"Well," Sonic said, "Shadow is kind of a slob, I once found his gun in my bed, next to my head. He must have left it there by accident."

"Uh," I said while sweat-dropping, "I don't think that it was an accident Son-"

"And another time," Sonic interrupted, "I found his moldy pizza wedged in my textbook, SO totally NOT way past cool."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Silver laughed so hard that he released the telekinetic grasp on Shadow's mouth.

"Well," Shadow said angrily, "At least I don't iron my underwear every morning!"

"It's for warmth and crispness!" Sonic said with an idiotic grin as he turned towards the camera. "It's way past cool!"

"Stop saying that!" Silver yelled as he fixed his "awesome fluff", "it's so annoying! If you say that one more time I will have no choice but to bash your head into a wall you low life nerd that will never get a girl!"

"But," Sonic sniff on the verge of tears, "Way past c-"

"Don't!" Silver warned.

"But way pas-"

"Sonic.. this is your final warning"

"Waypastcoolissowaypastcool!" Sonic said at what seemed as fast as the speed of sound.

And that was when Sonic started to glow, float and smash into the wall various times. It was about the fifth time when he passed out.

"Hm, he lasted longer then I thought," Shadow stated as he handed Silver his medication, he then pulled out lucky and pointed it at Sonic's head, "We can fix that."

"Woah, woah, woah!" I yelled, startling Shadow, causing him to miss and shoot the ceiling. Chunks of glue and newspaper bits (yes that is what our ceiling is made out of, what, you expected gold?) fell down and (unfortunately for Silver) landed in Silver's water, while he was drinking it. Silver, who was still trying to swallow all his pills, accidentally drank/ate the glue and newspaper bits. Not a big deal right? Well, uh, about that, would now be a bad time to mention that the glue was toxic?

It took a while for the toxic to take place considering that Silver was almost immune to poison, but sadly it still took place. Silver started to cough and soon enough he was on the ground choking.

"Oh no," Shadow said with a mono toned voice, as he stared down at his suffocating brother, "he's choking, that's so horrible, I'm so concerned, oh no, well, better put him out of his misery with good ole' lucky here."

Shadow was pointing a gun at Silver's head when the paramedics and security guards walked in (Not the best impression there Shadow).

"Wha?" The security guard said as if he were shocked that Shadow had a gun, "Bu-bu- but, Shadzy you said that you were my best friend! Best friends of security guards don't carry guns!"

_"Wow," _I thought as the security guard started to cry, _"So that's how Shadow gets past security guards, they're all so incompetent!"_

"Well," The security guard sniffed as he held up a Dora the Explorer book, "I don't want to, but the rule book said that anyone who is *sniff* carrying a gun *sniff* must b-be thrown out, I'm so sorry! It's not you it's me! I'm just afraid that we're growing apart!"

Shadow was to shocked by security guard's incompetence to actually do anything when the paramedics, of all people, cuffed him and dragged him away. The remaining paramedics carried away the now unconscious Silver.

I looked around the room from the blood stained wall where Sonic's head was bashed in, to the broken newspaper ceiling.

One question. I asked one question, and all of this happens. MUST be a new record...

END

* * *

**Yeah this is pretty bad I had no idea what I was doing, but anyways thanks for reading all the way through I know it must have been pretty painful. Anyway if you did like it, I would really appreciate it if you gave me some characters that I could interview because I am running out. (yes yes you can stop cheering now...) So if you want to see your favorite video game character get angry at me and throw a bunch of chairs around, just write whoever in the reviews, I'll search them up and I will have a story eventually, promise.**


End file.
